


Meet my wolf.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Banter, Caring Derek, Derek Uses His Words, Derek teases Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Sad Stiles, Sharing secrets, Stiles lets Derek in, Worried Derek, self claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’what’s his name?’’ He asked. <br/>‘’Name?’’ Stiles asked, ‘’oh’’ The word was more like a breath being let go before he shrugged, ‘’I don’t think I ever named him, he’s always just been ‘my wolf’ to me, I never thought of giving him a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet my wolf.

‘’No’’  
‘’Stiles sweetie’’ Lydia said as she curled her body closer to his on the steps, a finger curling a single strand of hair around and around, ‘’you know he’s way too good for you, he’s out your league’’ She whispered softly, ‘’all I want is a name and possibly a number of his’’  
‘’I said no’’ Stiles told her, he could feel himself getting frustrated and more angry with each passing moment Lydia tried to steal Derek away from him.  
‘’He won’t ever want you’’ She told him.   
‘’Yeah and he wont want you either’’ Stiles snapped back just as the Camaro pulled up.   
‘’Stiles’’ Lydia snapped as he grabbed his bag and stood and took a few steps away, her voice making him pause and clench his jaw before he was turning to look at her.  
‘’What?’’  
‘’Why?’’ She asked looking intrigued.   
‘’Because you wouldn’t understand’’ He told her frustrated, no one understood the strange relationship between him and Derek, the way the other man mainly picked him up and dropped him off at school, took him out for dinner and made sure he had done his home and stayed with him on the nights when his dad had a all night shift, they would sit close together watching another movie on a laptop before falling asleep whether it was at the Stilinski’s or Derek’s, Stiles always woke in the middle of the night to the feeling of Derek holding him close to his body and then woke to cold sheets in the morning and Derek grumpy.

It was those morning’s, he learnt that silence was the best answer until Derek spoke.

‘’He’s out your league Stiles’’ Lydia told him just as he got his fingers around the car handle, his heart skipping a few bits at knowing that in a way she was right, Derek didn’t want a high school kid, let alone one who never stopped showing up as a kid and getting lost in the woods. Breathing out, Stiles let him pull the car door open, his arm pushing his bag towards Derek automatically where he would take it and push it in to the back before he was climbing in.

‘’Stiles’’ Derek’s voice was soft, filled with concern along with his face once Stiles glanced over.   
‘’I’m fine’’ He lied and watched as Derek’s eyes dropped slightly before he was turning back and turning the engine off, body shifting back around until Stiles felt him staring at him.  
‘’I know you’re not fine Stiles, is it something Lydia said to you?’’ He asked as Stiles looked over at him.   
‘’How did you even know she was talking to me’’ Stiles asked.   
‘’Windows Stiles, they go two ways’’ Derek reminded with a raised eyebrow before Stiles was turning back.   
‘’Forget it Derek’’ Stiles mumbled on a sigh, ‘’just take me home’’  
‘’I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong’’ Derek told him, his voice strong which sent a shiver running down Stiles spine.   
‘’Just take me home Derek’’   
‘’not until you tell me’’  
‘’fine, then I will get my own way home’’ Stiles snapped before he was climbing out the car again and slamming the door shut, he knew he would have to face the other man soon again to get his bag but he didn’t want Derek to know what Lydia had said to him.

‘’Stiles’‘ Derek’s voice carried slightly as he walked, his hands fisted and pulling up to cross his chest as he ignored the man behind him who if Stiles was correct was currently getting closer behind him before strong hands were grabbing his shoulders to stop him. Staring at the ground, Stiles watched as Derek’s shoes came in to view followed by his legs until he was stood in front of him. ‘’I’m sorry’’ The older man told him as he glanced up slightly to see Green eyes staring at him.   
‘’You’re sorry’’ He asked.   
‘’Yes, I shouldn’t off tried pushing you to tell me, I had no right to do that and I’m sorry’’ Derek told him again, his mouth pulling down in to a frown as Stiles swallowed. On the inside, Stiles couldn’t help but melt a little, he found that he couldn’t stay angry with Derek for some reason as he breathed out and slowly nodded.  
‘’Okay’’ He whispered softly, ‘’I forgive you’’

Feeling Derek pull him closer, Stiles couldn’t help unwrapping his arms from his chest and moving them around Derek’s waist as he hugged him tightly, he didn’t care that they were still in the school grounds with people probably watching along with Lydia, if anything, that just made him press closer as a hand closed around the back of his neck and squeezed softly.   
‘’I won’t ever make you do anything you don’t want to do’’ Derek whispered in to his ear as Stiles nodded numbly, his fingertips clutching in the leather jacket Derek had on. ‘’come on, let’s go get you some curly fries’’  
‘’Actually’’ Stiles told Derek as he pulled away and looked at him, ‘’can we go somewhere else, I want you to meet someone, but I don’t know if he will be around or not’’  
‘’Okay’’ Derek told him, a smile pulling over his lips as Stiles grinned and let him go, his body turning back to the car as Derek followed behind him.   
‘’Can I dri-‘’  
‘’No’’   
‘’Derek’’  
‘’No’’  
‘’It’s only a car’’  
‘’Still a no Stiles’’  
‘’But’’  
‘’But nothing’’  
‘’you’re horrible’’  
‘’Tell that to your jeep’’

Gasping, Stiles stared at the smirk on Derek’s face from over the top of the car as he paused in opening the door before his laugh was meeting his ears and he was shaking his head with a grin. ‘’Now where are we going?’’ Derek asked as he nodded down to the car and Stiles quickly climbed in.  
‘’The woods’’ He told Derek before he was swallowing thickly when he saw the man turn out the corner of his eye to stare at him.  ‘’that’s the only place I can think he might be’’ He shrugged, ‘’and plus, I’m not alone, you’re with me’’

‘’Okay Stiles, where are we going?’’ Derek asked a few minutes after they arrived at the preserve and started walking.   
‘’Just a little further, I promise’’ Stiles told him as he stumbled through the fallen leaves on the path before turning off and started to walk through the trees before a hand clasped around his arm as he tripped.  
‘’Careful idiot’’ Derek muttered as Stiles looked up at him with flushed cheeks and a grin.

Around them, the woods stood silent as Derek watched the boy in front of him, the way he leaned forward, watching the ground before stepping until he was coming to a stop about a mile off the path, a small clearing was ahead of them.  
‘’Alright Stiles, what no-….what the hell are you doing’’ Derek hissed out, his hand reaching out and grabbing Stiles’ arm and pulling him closer, the action causing his terrible howl to break off as he turned wide eyes towards him. He didn’t want to admit what it did to his wolf when Stiles done that, the way he wanted to push and answer as the boy blinked, a slow smiling appearing on his lips as he shrugged.  
‘’Only way I know to call him, it worked once before’’ He told Derek before his smile was falling slightly as he turned to look around the woods which was still silent around us.   
‘’Stiles?’’   
‘’its okay’’ The boy answered quietly, his shoulders raising in a lift barely there before dropping again, ‘’he doesn’t always come, I’ve only seen him once in the past ten nearly eleven years’’ Derek felt bad for the way the distress seemed to come pouring of the teenager, using the hand still holding on to his arm, Derek let himself tug the kid closer until he was sliding his arm over his shoulders as Stiles leaned in to his side.  
‘’I’m sure he’s just busy doing something’’ Derek told him quietly as he turned them away from the clearing and started to walk them back towards the car slowly, ‘’what’s his name?’’ He asked.   
‘’Name?’’ Stiles asked, ‘’oh’’ The word was more like a breath being let go before he shrugged, ‘’I don’t think I ever named him, he’s always just been ‘my wolf’ to me, I never thought of giving him a name.

Derek felt a warmth run through him as Stiles said that he had always claimed the wolf as his own, just knowing it had him smiling lightly.  
‘’Your wolf’’ Derek muttered lightly as Stiles chuckled.   
‘’Yeah, found him when I was five but mom pulled me away before I could play with him, I just thought he was a puppy at first before I realized he was a wolf much later’’ Stiles told him with a smile in his voice before they were falling silent. ‘’Derek’’   
‘’Mhmm’’  
‘’Do you remember that day I got lost and your mom found me’’ Stiles asked quietly as Derek felt his heart clench.   
‘’The day I built the fire and you woke on the couch?’’ He asked before Stiles was shaking his head.   
‘’No, she called my dad; he came to the house and picked me up in the cruiser, I had been crying and he put me in the front seat…you were there, stood off to the side and I grinned at you’’  
‘’Oh that day’’ Derek muttered, ‘’yeah I remember it, why?’’  
‘’I smiled at you because you reminded me off the wolf’’ Stiles told him, the heady scent of embarrassment curling around them as he grinned, ‘’your hair just stuck up in different directions like the pups fur’’ He shrugged under Derek’s arm as he laughed lightly.

Back in the car, Derek glanced over at Stiles as he leaned against the window, eyes watching the trees as he drove back towards town again, he felt bad for letting it get that far before he was turning away again knowing that there was nothing he could do about it, if he had left to answer Stiles’ call, Stiles would’ve wondered where he went and would’ve been disappointed if he wasn’t there if the wolf turned up, it was too much of a risk.   
‘’Are you going to stay for dinner?’’ Stiles asked softly a while later once they were a lot closer to his home, ‘’I know dad has a shift but I normally leave his in the oven to stay warm’’  
‘’Do you want me there?’’ Derek asked as he glanced over to find the boy already watching him.   
‘’Only if you want to stay’’ Nodding slightly, Derek turned back to the road as he turned in to Stiles’ street and slowly pulled up outside his home to see another boy already sitting on the porch, his head snapping up as the car came to a stop, ‘’what’s Scott doing here?’’ Stiles muttered to himself as he pulled his seatbelt off and glanced back over to Derek again, ‘’you’re not coming in are you?’’ He asked as Derek shook his head slightly.   
‘’Sorry’’  
‘’no it’s fine, I understand, one high school kid is enough’’ Stiles grinned, his scent happy as he turned and reached back through the front seats, letting his eyes settle on the strip of skin which appeared from under his shirt as it rode up, Derek bit back at the wolf and turned his eyes to the other boy on the porch to see him standing. ‘’so you going to drop by later or…’’ Stiles trailed off unsure as he turned back to see Derek watching Scott before he was turning green eyes on him.   
‘’Probably not, got something I need to do, you alright for a lift in the morning or do you want me to pick you up again?’’ Derek asked as Stiles paused.   
‘’I will be okay, I miss driving’’ He laughed before climbing out. ‘’I’ll talk to you soon Derek’’ Stiles said as he leaned back down to look through the open door, a smile on his face before he was biting at his lower lip, eyes darting away and back again, ‘’Thanks for the woods, you know…not laughing at me or anything’’ He shrugged.  
‘’Its fine Stiles now go before your friend gets anymore restless’’


End file.
